Three-dimensional models can be generated from data acquired by a range sensor, such as a laser range sensor. For instance, a three-dimensional model of a streetscape can be generated from data points representative of distances to a surface taken from a range sensor from a perspective at or near the ground level. The data points can be part of a three-dimensional point cloud, with each point having a defined three-dimensional location. The data points associated with a surface can be used to construct a polygon mesh (e.g., a triangle mesh) modeling the surface.
Among collected data points are typically many duplicate data points. Such duplicate data points can be collected when the sensor acquiring the data points is temporarily stopped, or when the sensor sweeps across an area that has previously been sensed. Duplicate data points greatly increase the volume of data to be processed and can also impact certain modeling algorithms.